


Burn It Out Now

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen/Jared, college AU - dorm rooms</i>; The original prompt which spiralled into uh. Jared and Jensen like to fuck in Jensen's dorm room a lot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Out Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as comment fic at comment_fic and then I decided it needed moar. Thanks to Anisa for the superfast beta&lt;3 YOU ARE FABULOUS. And to Meg and Anisa for the dirty enabling via Twitter. I attempted to give it some plot but failed miserably. Whatever, it's porn! Title comes from Third Eye Blind's "1000 Julys".

He never does this, hasn't since his freshman year. But this Jared kid, _Christ_. He's a bazillion feet tall, with the floppy hair and the eyes and the _smile_, and Jensen can't help but lean into Jared's not so subtle touches. He just gives in and lets Jared kiss him, pressing him against the wall in the hallway, the party still going crazy in the livingroom. Jared's got his giant fucking hands on his hips, sliding fingers under his waistband, and Jensen grabs at his arms desperately, but Jared just pushes against him harder.

He never does this, but Jensen leans up and whispers in Jared's ear, "Come home with me," and Jared gives him a big fucking grin, like it's the best thing he's heard all day.

Jensen still lives in the dorm, but he lives there for free as an RA, forced to wrangle freshman around and make sure they don't kill themselves with beer and finals. Jared's mouthing at the back of his neck as he tries to punch in his key code, and Jensen can't focus on anything but Jared's mouth and hands. He groans as Jared reaches around to the button of his jeans, and Jensen turns around and looks up at Jared.

"Just, fuck. Let's do this inside." And Jared just nods and kisses him, fierce and desperate. Jensen can feel Jared's cock, and they need to get inside _now_. He finally gets the code right and pushes the door open, stumbling inside as Jared pulls at his pants. He pulls his shirt over his head and paws at Jared's, and when he pulls his shirt off, Jared's hair flies everywhere. Jared's mouth is at his neck, biting and licking and marking his skin, and Jensen doesn't give a fuck if he has bruises there tomorrow. He's wants to remember this tomorrow. He gets Jared's jeans unbuttoned, and Jared captures his mouth in a desperate kiss, pushing them back towards the bed. They stumble over the books he dumped there earlier, and Jensen finds himself flat on his back on the bed, Jared pushing his jeans down to his ankles.

Jared doesn't even get them off, just pushes his boxers down far enough to get his mouth on Jensen's dick and _Christ_, his _mouth_. Jensen arches off the bed as Jared sucks him down, one finger already teasing his ass, and Jensen isn't going to last. Jared pulls his mouth off his cock and shifts down further and Jensen groans as his tongue swipes across his hole, arches up off the bed as he works his tongue inside, teasing and fast. Jensen looks for something to grab onto and hits the table next to his bed, knocking shit all over the floor.

Jared's licking him, fast and messy, getting spit everywhere and he finally, _finally_ slides one finger inside beside his tongue. Jensen grabs at his shoulders, doesn't want to grab his hair but _fuck_. Jared moans against his skin, and pulls away, sliding back up to Jensen's mouth. He slides his tongue into Jensen's mouth and Jensen groans, his hands sliding across his back and wrapping his legs around Jared's waist.

They don't fuck that night, just rut against each other, Jared's giant hand around their cocks, rubbing them together. Jensen wakes up the next morning feeling fucked out and dirty, bruises on his collar from Jared's mouth, and Jared passed out next to him on the tiny bed. He smiles and pushes Jared's hair out of his face and snuggles closer.

Turns out, fitting two giant guys on a dorm room bed is tough. But they figure it out.

***

Jared leaves early the next morning, gives Jensen a shy smile and programs his number into Jensen's phone. He kisses Jensen, soft and chaste before he leaves, so different from the night before. Jensen stares at his ass as he leaves, closing the door quietly. Jensen turns over and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up, he turns his face into the pillow Jared slept on and jerks off, getting hard just from the smell. He thinks about getting Jared back in his bed and fucking him for real.

He does his homework later that afternoon, feeling hungover and jittery. He keeps eyeing his cell phone, wondering how lame it'd be to call Jared today, ask him to come over. He gives in around 3, because he can't take it anymore.

"I'll uh, I'll be right there." Jared's there, literally, two minutes later, flushed and nervous. "I live on the first floor."

And now Jensen feels like a dirty perv because Jared's a _freshman_ and he's going to hell. But Jared's biting his lip and looks nervous, shifting the books in his hand and Jensen has to kiss him. Pulls him in by his shirt, Jensen's hands sliding up into his hair. Jared drops his books on the floor and grabs Jensen's hips, stumbles into his room together.

"I didn't ask you here for this." Jensen blinks up at him. Jared smiles at him, thumbs stroking his waist.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Jared kisses him again, pulling him close. They stumble to the bed and make out for a long time, Jared's hands on his hips as they kiss.

Jared's phone rings awhile later, and Jensen presses his face into his shoulder as he talks on the phone, lets the rumble of Jared's voice wash over him. He doesn't talk for long, hangs up a few minutes later.

"That was my roommate." Jensen just nods.

"You guys get along?" He looks up at Jared, and Jared launches into some hilarious story about meeting his roommate. Jensen doesn't even realize it, but hours go by, just talking to Jared. Eventually, Jared's stomach rumbles, signaling dinner time. He flushes and suggests they go for food, and Jensen doesn't hesitate to say yes.

***

Jensen's panting for breath; hard as nails and so on edge that he's sure he's going to come any minute. Jared reaches down and unbuttons Jensen's pants, and pulls out his cock and it doesn't take long, just a few tugs and Jensen's coming fucking _everywhere_.

Jared lets Jensen suck him off, hands in Jensen's hair, and _fuck_, Jensen wants to roll over on his back, let Jared fuck his mouth, mess it up with spit and come. He can feel his dick getting hard again just at the thought. Jensen whines in his throat and Jared pushes him off, pulls him back up to his mouth.

"God, Jensen." Jared looks so fucking desperate and ruts against Jensen's leg, panting into his mouth.

"I wanna… I wanna fuck you." Jensen moans, his hips moving desperately against Jared, and Jared just moans and nods his head. Jensen leans over to his desk and pulls out a string of condoms and a bottle of lube and throws it on the bed. He gets his fingers into Jared, stretching him with his mouth over his cock, and Jared's scrambling for purchase, grabbing at the sheets and begging Jensen to fuck him already.

Jensen slides inside, slow and steady and almost comes just at the pressure. Jared's gone quiet, getting used to the pressure and Jensen watches his face, waits for him to nod before he starts moving again. God, it feels so good, it's never this good, and Jared's moaning and meeting his thrusts, his hands scrambling on Jensen's back and pulling him as close as possible. Jensen's fucking him fast, hips meeting and Jensen isn't going to last long, not with Jared looking like that. Jared reaches down to his dick and starts tugging, matching Jensen's rhythm and they come almost at the same time, Jared coming between them and getting his stomach messy. Jensen doesn't last much longer, comes with his mouth on Jared's, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

After they clean up and catch their breath, Jared looks over at him and runs a hand through Jensen's hair. Jensen smiles at him, and Jared snuggles closer, resting his head on Jensen's shoulder and settling in.

***

"What's his name?" Chris takes a huge bite of his sandwich, getting lettuce everywhere. It's kind of disgusting.

"Jared." Jensen picks at his french fries. Jared had stayed the whole night, didn't want to leave for class the next morning, and came back later to actually _do_ his homework. It was actually. Nice, sitting with Jared and doing his homework, knowing as soon as they were done Jared was going to push him down on his bed and do dirty things to him. It gave him an incentive to finish his paper early, rather than put it off for another hour.

"When do I get to meet this guy?" Chris grins and Jensen just shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Dunno. The thing on Friday?" This is. Well. Chris never wants to meet his boy...things. Then again, Jensen never usually goes home with them and calls them back the next day. Or spend the next week together, sometimes just hanging out and talking. _Christ_. Jensen's been blowing off his friends all week just to hang out with Jared.

Then again, none of his friends are as hot as Jared.

On Friday night, he loses Jared ten minutes into Tom's party, and Jared finds him a few hours later, completely trashed.

"Chris gave me tequila," Jared breaths into his neck when he comes up behind Jensen as he talks to Misha, his arms wrapping around Jensen's waist. Jensen grins at Misha and pats Jared on the neck. Jared mouths at his neck, nipping lightly and pressing against Jensen's back.

"Chris is an asshole." Jensen says, and Misha laughs.

"Mmmhm." Jared's clearly not paying attention, his fingers drifting down to Jensen's waistband.

"You know, I'm gonna go...somewhere that's not here." Misha smirks and walks away, waving at Jensen and Jared. Jensen turns and Jared captures his mouth in a kiss, deep and dirty and Jensen moans low in his throat.

"Let's get outta here." Jensen just swallows and nods.

***

Sometimes, Jared comes back from his run, sweaty and a little gross and comes to Jensen's room with coffee. Jensen's always sitting in front of his computer, checking his email and getting ready to go shower when Jared shows up with sweet, delicious caffeine. Jensen pretty much always wants to jump Jared, but when he shows up with coffee and he's all hot and sweaty, Jensen just wants to move to Canada with him and get married. Jared never even minds that he's half awake, just hands him the cup and sits on his bed till Jensen's awake enough to function.

When he's awake though, and he doesn't have class, Jensen will push him down on the bed and lick down his chest to Jared's dick. Sucks him down, deep and messy, gets spit fucking _everywhere_, wetting his fingers and sliding them into Jared. Sometimes he gets him off just like that, fingers in his ass, mouth on his cock.

Or sometimes, he turns Jared around on his stomach and licks him open, then slides his dick between Jared's legs. He'll fuck the space between his thighs, paints Jared's legs with come and rubs it into his skin. Jared always comes all over Jensen's sheets, and he's not even pissed he has to laundry again.

***

It's been six months, and it's the longest relationship Jensen's had. He's graduating in May and he doesn't want to leave, but Jared hasn't brought it up at all. It's not till Jared shows up with coffee one day after his run, and Jensen's already dressed in a suit and tie, that Jared looks confused.

"What's up?" He hands Jensen his coffee and kisses him, and Jensen leans into Jared.

"Job interview." Jared frowns. "What?"

"I just. I forgot. That you were graduating." He takes a step back, but Jensen grabs his hand.

"I mean. Did you." Jensen bites his bottom lip, and decides to just go for it. "The job's here, in Austin. I didn't know..."

Jared squeezes his hand and pulls him backwards towards Jensen's bed. He leans against the edge and pulls Jensen between his legs, sliding his arms around Jensen's waist under his suit jacket.

"So you might be hanging around." Jensen nods. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jared grins and pulls Jensen closer, resting his forehead against his. "Okay, then."


End file.
